The Marauders Four
by DazzleMeBrilliant
Summary: Will be rewritten. I am not at all happy with it! P.S. My PenName is going to change to DazzleMe soon, just so everyone knows! Cheers!
1. The Marauders Meet

**A/N: Please enjoy the first chapter of "The Marauders Four"! This first chapter is just one of my many ideas of how the four Marauders (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter) could have met.**

**

* * *

**  
The boy looked out the window quietly, lost for words. He was on his way to the train station, where he would get on the Hogwarts Express. Though he would never admit it aloud, he was a bit nervous. 

He pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose as they fell. He caught his dad wink at him in the mirror, and he gave him a weak smile.

After a while, he spoke, "Are we almost there, yet?"

His mother turned slightly in her seat to get a better look at him. He found that she was smiling. "You seem quite eager, James. Are you sure you aren't nervous?"

"No."

His father grinned and joined in the conversation. "Not nervous at all? I was sweating about it a week before I even went!" He laughed and continued, "Just impatient, then? Well, that's our boy! The impatient Little James!"

"Dad! I'm not little!" James grinned and gave his father a slap on the back, while his mother chuckled.

"James, we are almost there. Now, remember honey, Hogwarts is the best school you could have been chosen for, so do behave yourself." She glanced back at him and frowned. "Here," She passed a brush to him. "Try and brush your hair, dear."

"Mum, you _know_ it won't lie down, so why do you even bother to make me brush it?"

"Hm, motherly instincts, I suppose."

It wasn't much longer before they arrived at the station. James took an uneasy step out of the car and waited with his mother while his father fetched a trolley.

"Mum," began James. "You and dad were both in Gryffindor, right?"

"We sure were! Your dad was even Head Boy in his year. I was almost always on the Quidditch field, though! I think it must run in our family! Your father was good," His mother paused, giving James a sly smile, "but I was better."

"Better at what?" His dad had just returned with the trolley, grinning. "Quidditch, I presume?"

"You guessed it!" James' mother answered, also smiling. "C'mon, we only have a few minutes to get you on the train, James, dear! Don't want to miss it."

It took only a few moments for the trio to arrive at Platform 9 ¾. They stood outside it, waiting until the Muggles around it spread out so they could run through.

James' father went first. He ran, headlong into the barrier, but didn't smash through like he should have. Instead, the moment he touched the bricks, he disappeared.

James took a deep breath and charged. Before he even knew what was happening, he was standing beside a scarlet train – The Hogwarts Express.

He smiled. The train looked just like his parents had described it.

Not far off, James saw a boy who looked about his age. The boy himself seemed to give off a rather haughty air. He looked collected, and calm, as though this wasn't his first year going to Hogwarts. He looked behind him, and a worried expression instantly took over his calm face.

A woman, looking to be in her late 20's, though James knew that couldn't be right, marched over to the boy. Her otherwise pretty features were screwed up in twisted rage as she began to talk to the boy, poking him in the ribs and pointing an accusatory finger at his face. The woman was talking in a hushed whisper, so no one except the people right next to her could hear.

James watched in horror as the woman slapped the boy so hard across the face he fell to the ground – hard.

James let himself relax as soon as he felt his parents wrap their arms securely around his form. His eyes, still wide from shock, began to water. He didn't dare release them, though. He didn't want people to think he was a wimp. He spoke more to himself than to his parents, "Is that illegal?" He looked up at his mother sadly. "It must really hurt."

"I'm sure it does." Said his mother softly. "But it isn't our business to stare. We really should get you onto the train."

His father, who seemed to think differently about the whole deal, spoke to James. "I don't want you going anywhere near that boy, or his family, James. Their dangerous and not to be trusted." James nodded weakly.

After a moment of standing in silence, staring up at the train, James spoke again, "Why? Who are they? Who would treat _anyone_ like that, let alone their family?"

"Those are Blacks." His father said simply, scowling heavily at nothing. "The Black family has been known for a various amount of things, including theft and murder. The current couple has two sons. From what I hear, the oldest is going to his first year at Hogwarts this year. People have been saying for a while that there's nothing for anyone's kids to fear about him. Other people say that the first thing the Blacks teach their children are the Dark Arts. I don't know that for sure, but I do know that the whole Black family is no good." He finished with a heavy sigh. They had lead James to the train door that he would be entering.

After a couple of too-tight hugs, James got on the train. Because their conversation about the Black family, it was difficult for him to find an empty seat. He sighed heavily as he passed the compartments, each as full as the last.

He was getting very near the end of the train. All at once, James began to wonder if the train would even have room for him. It only took a moment, however, to remind himself that the Hogwarts Express was magic, even if it looked like any other train.

He soon came to the only available seat. He knocked carefully on the compartment door and frowned. The door opened.

And there, looking haughty and surprised was the boy who was being bullied by the woman. James took a wary step back. The boy wasn't much bigger than him, but he had an expression that clearly stated that he didn't want company.

The boy spoke in a clear voice, "I'm guessing everywhere else is full?"

James, taken slightly aback, merely nodded. "Yes, everywhere."

The black-haired boy nodded and stepped aside, making room for James to pass. When James didn't move the boy raised his left eyebrow and sighed, "Look, are you coming in, or not? I'm certainly not going to stand here all day!"

James hesitated, but walked in, giving the boy a wary look. As much as he felt sorry for the boy, he still felt nervous about what his father had said. Though, as James was constantly reminding his parents, he could stick up for himself. He wasn't completely hopeless, after all.

He sat down and watched the boy as he looked outside the compartment, "Anyone else joining me?" He smirked at his little joke, but frowned again when he noticed the serious expression James wore.

Sighing, he closed the door and sat down opposite James. Neither of them spoke for a while, they merely gazed out the window, or up at the silver ceiling. Finally, the boy broke the silence, "Heard the Black family reputation, then?" He asked politely, not meeting James' eyes.

James didn't know how to respond to this. He didn't want to make the boy mad, but he wasn't going to say he hadn't, either. Finally, he nodded, but he didn't dare look the boy in the eyes.

The boy smirked, and looked thoughtfully around the compartment. "Yeah, most everyone has. Well, in the wizarding community, anyway." He frowned again and James looked up at the boy. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

"You're a Potter, aren't you? You've got a pretty well known family, too, you know. My mum is always saying how awful your family is," – James looked shocked at this information – "But I know better. They only say that because your family is good." He grinned and shook his head slowly. "Not too many people know the true meaning of good, anyway. My name's Sirius. Sirius Black."

James frowned slightly, not so sure about this. After all, hadn't his father told him deliberately that the Blacks have been known thieves and murderers?

As though reading his mind, 'Sirius' nodded. "I understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me too much. I do, after all, come from a family that has been in Slytherin for generations. However, I can promise you, if I get put in Slytherin, it'll only be because of my blood. In fact, since I doubt you believe me, I'll give you a bit of proof. If you got on the train as late as you did, I'm sure you saw that fiasco with my mum." James nodded numbly.

"Well, she doesn't treat my brother like that. She treats _him_ like a little baby angel! The only reason she – and my dad – do that is because he believes their 'pure-blood' rubbish. Also, he lives up to the Black family name. I, as I am constantly reminded, am the failure son who can't do anything right. I'm used to the beatings, so it really isn't so bad anymore." He game James a haughty smirk, and raised his eyebrow again, as if waiting for an answer.

"Why would anyone do that to their son?" It was lame, James knew, but he couldn't think of a single thing else to say. What _do _you say when someone tells you that they get regular beatings from their mother for no real reason?

Sirius looked startled by this question, and hesitated before answering. "Well, most of my family, save my cousin, Andromeda is, you know, bad. I mean, that's just the way most of the Blacks turn out! If someone who isn't good enough, or doesn't live up to the family cruelty, like me, we aren't considered part of the family."

"But," James watched with his mouth open slightly. "But that's horrible! It must be against the law or something!"

"Nah, it isn't." Sirius watched James thoughtfully for a moment before adding, "But don't you go feeling sorry for me! I'm perfectly fine, if a bit underfed."

James nodded and looked away for a moment. Then he smiled at his newfound friend. "I'm James. Your name is Sirius, right?"

Sirius' grin broadened and he replied, "Yup! Sirius is my name."

They talked for almost two hours before the lady with the food trolley game by. They ordered some candy and talked some more. Not long afterwards, there was another knock on the compartment door. James slid over so he was closer to the door and opened it.

In the doorway stood a chubby little boy, not to tall. His brown hair was quite short and he looked anxious, as though waiting for something bad to happen. His voice was squeaky, and shaky as he spoke, "Has the trolley already gone by?" He squealed when they nodded, and frowned, "Not to long ago?" They shook their heads.

Still looking anxious, he scurried off, toward the front of the train.

When he was well out of earshot and the door had been closed, they grinned at each other. Sirius snickered, "Shaky little guy isn't he? Must be a first year, too." James nodded.

It wasn't too long after that that the two friends decided to take a walk up the train. They got up and began walking slowly up the train, looking around casually. When they reached what they presumed to be the middle of the bus, they heard someone talking in a loud whisper, "-the matter? Are you afraid? Aw, is Loopy Lupin afraid of the big, bad third years?"

James and Sirius heard a boy struggle. They quickened their pace, and found themselves in front of the compartment where the commotion was coming from. They shared a look and then thrust the door open.

There were two big kids, who looked to be about sixteen, though James and Sirius knew better than to think that. One of the big kids, who had strawberry-blonde hair, was holding a small boy around the chest, and he was holding his arms back, which made it hard for the small boy to struggle.

The other big kid had dark brown hair and smirked at their arrival. "So, do more firsties wanna play? Well, I can promise you there will by lots of fun… For me, anyway." He laughed maliciously, and cracked his knuckles.

Sirius took a step forward and James stepped up with him. Sirius spoke in a loud, clear voice, "Leave the boy alone." He glanced at James for support, with he got. "What did he ever do to you?"

James knew that was a silly thing for him, of all people, to say. After all, he was known at his old Muggle-school for tormenting people whenever he could. He wasn't mean, he just got bored easily. Besides, he never really _hurt_ them. He would never hurt anyone unless he actually had a reason to.

The brown-haired boy frowned. "Come on, Ebert. We've got other business to attend to. I said _come on_!" The two boys left, leaving the smaller boy to stand up straight and eye James and Sirius thankfully.

The boy had sandy-brown hair and gray eyes. He was rather pale and peaky and had a sort of youngness to him that neither of the other boys could explain. His body looked to be about seven years old (though James and Sirius knew better), but his eyes held a strong fire.

"Thanks." He smiled softly and walked towards them. They moved back and out of the way so he could get through the doorway.

"My name is Remus Lupin." He smiled again, but this smile was different, more obvious. "And you are…?"

"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius… Black." He finished with an odd feeling that he should have kept his mouth shut. However, instead of back away at the name, he nodded and took a step forward.

"I'm guessing you two are first-years, too?" They nodded.

They invited the boy to their compartment, where they soon met up with the small, chubby boy again. "Hi," he squeaked nervously, looking from face to face. "Can I join you guys? I can't remember where I was sitting before."

"Sure thing." James smiled, and looked around the small crowd before him. Never, had he dreamed that he would be with such an odd group of people.

The four-some talked throughout the rest of the train journey and they all became quick friends with one-another.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they all gazed up in awe at the castle ahead. They soon found themselves being ushered onto boats to row to their school.

* * *

**A/N: That was better than I expected it to be, if I do say so myself! This story is going quite smoothly. All of my other attempts at a story to post have been unsuccessful, and I have deleted a few already. I think this is the one I'll continue for a good long time! Please review!**


	2. The Sorting

**A/N: Second chapter, please enjoy! Before I start, I just want to say that, since I'm assuming you all know how first years get to the castle, I'm going to skip to the part where they are in line for the sorting.**

The many young people stood nervously in line, wondering how they were going to be sorted. Some people had heard crazy rumors, and it seemed likely that none of them really knew about the Sorting Hat.

James, Sirius and the chubby kid, who they had found was named Peter Pettigrew, had managed to stand next to each other, but Remus had been shoved to the side of the line.

Sirius tried, without much luck, to look calm. He kept glancing from James to the people ahead. It was only a few seconds before a strict witch with her gray hair in a tight bun, Professor McGonnagal, came carrying a stool and old, tattered hat. She placed the stool not far from the line, and the hat on top of that.

Everyone stared at the hat. Then, the a rip appeared at the seam the it sang:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty 

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the song was over, the whole hall broke into applause. When the clapping had ceased, Professor McGonnagal pulled out a long roll of parchment, "As I call your name, you will sit down on the stool and put the hat on to be sorted. Allen, Bailey!"

A bulky girl in too-small robes stepped forward and put the hat on. A moment later, the hat opened up its 'mouth' again, "SLYTHERIN!" She smiled and walked to the Slytherin table, where the people cheered.

"Axel, Nick!" There was a hushed silence while the short boy put the hat on his head… "HUFFLEPUFF!" The crowd cheered as Nick Axel rushed down to greet them.

"Black, Sirius!" Shaking slightly, Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down, while Professor McGonnagal put the hat on his head.

Sirius closed his eyes tightly, and clenched his fists. He didn't want to be in Slytherin. He wanted to prove his parents wrong. They thought they knew he would be in Slytherin, but he knew better. He was different than them.

A voice in his head, no more than a whisper, spoke, "Another Black, eh? Well, normally I'd say Slytherin, but you're different… So, that only leaves one other choice, really. …Guess that'll be… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted the last word for the whole hall to hear.

Grinning, he walked quickly to the Gryffindor table and was soon greeted by pats on the back and shouts of joy.

Next to the Sorting Hat, the others still stood, looking more nervous by the second. The Sorting continued, "Dick, Jean!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

A pale, red-haired girl with startling green almond shaped eyes was called next, "Evans, Lily!"

There was a moment's silence, then, "GRYFFINDOR!" More cheering and clapping followed.

"Lupin, Remus!" Sirius perked up again, and stared thoughtfully as the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted after the first two seconds. Remus rushed to the Gryffindor table and seated himself opposite Sirius.

After a couple more names, "Pettigrew, Peter!" Soon, the hat had made its decision, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James!"

Only for a few moments, the hall was silent. Then, "GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the Gryffindors, including Sirius, Remus and Peter, cheered loudly and greeted James to sit with them. He sat next to Sirius.

After several more names, another name (soon to sting) rang through the halls, "Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Tock, Tim!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

That was the last of the first years, so Professor McGonnagal took the stool and Sorting Hat away. When she returned and had sat at the High Table next to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore rose slowly, and spoke, "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! Before we devour the foods of the feast, I'd like to get in a few words… Filch the Caretaker, would like me to remind you all to stay away from the Forbidden Forest," (James and Sirius smirked at one another.) "and to not go anywhere near the newly implanted Whomping Willow, unless you would like to suffer greatly." James raised and eyebrow and Remus looked down at his feet.

Dumbledore, after studying everyone's curious faces, continued, "That being said, I'd like to welcome you all here again. Now, let the feast – begin!" With that, the gold platters in front of everyone filled with food of all sorts.

Everyone dug in, grabbing whatever he or she could reach. They were all talking, laughing and playing with one another.

When everyone was full, what was left of the food disappeared and it was time for dessert. After eating as much as they could, Dumbledore called the feast to an end. The prefects called over the heads, and shouted, "Follow me please!"

The newest Gryffindor prefects, Jen McDavies and Integral Nexus, shouted to the Gryffindors, "First years, this way! We're going to show you the way to the Gryffindor common room! This way, first years!" When the two prefects finally had the first years in a straight line, they headed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

When the first years were being led to the second floor, James started to feel a tingling sensation, as though something good was about to happen. _Don't be silly! _He thought, _That feeling is just because you're finally here. You're finally going to learn from the greatest wizard of all, Albus Dumbledore._

However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop feeling like something magical was about to happen. Something strange and exciting.

As if on cue, he bumped into someone ahead of him. He muttered a small "sorry", but he momentarily realized that the 'someone' he bumped into was a girl. She had dark red hair, and brilliant, almond-shaped green eyes. Startled, he could do nothing but stare at this girl.

There was only one way to describe her. _Lovely._ She frowned at his dazed expression and waved a hand in front of his face. "Er… Are you ok?" She peered worriedly into James' hazel eyes and looked to see that the group they were previously in had passed by, not noticing them.

Scared now, considering she wouldn't know where she was supposed to go, she did the first thing that came her mind. She slapped James. Hard. He stumbled back and looked over his shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, her face boiling red. "The group we were in, they – they left us behind! They didn't notice we stayed behind! How're we going to know where to go?" She spoke quickly, as though she couldn't get the words out fast enough. (A/N: Yeah, that's how my fingers feel right now.)

"Hm, we'd better see if we can catch up." He sounded as though there was hardly a problem. "By the way, I'm James. James Potter."

"Oh! Yes, I'm Lily Evans." She smiled a _beautiful _smile, and jumped slightly when James ran headfirst into the wall.

"I'm ok, just – er – dizzy." He grinned goofily and almost fell over again. "So, Lily, is it? I like it." His thoughts became preoccupied and he barely heard her reply ("I suppose it's an ok name, but I don't think too much on it."). _Lily Evans doesn't sound quite right. _He thought, mentally grinning. _Lily Potter sounds a lot better._ At these thoughts, he stumbled over and fell right on Lily.

He stood up wearily and held out a hand to help Lily up. She eyed it for a moment then, to James' dismay, stood up on her own, looking uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke, "We really should hurry. We probably aren't supposed to be out and about right now!"

With a nod, James hurried with Lily. Though they weren't quite sure where they were going, they went at full speed. After a few moments, they bumped into someone familiar. James looked up and smiled broadly. "Sirius!"

"Hey, James. Er, on a date?" He chuckled, giving Lily a glance.

James smiled queasily, "Got separated. You know where we're supposed to be going, right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "_Yes,_ I know the way! I found out you were gone, but I wanted to make sure I knew the way there and back before I went back to get you. You know how that goes."

Frowning, James helped Lily to her feet, "I do?"

Sirius smirked, but did not reply as he began to lead the way up the stairs. "Ugh, I'll never get used to those stupid staircases. Oh well, my mum and dad would have jinxed them if they could have. Would have made it so if you stepped on a certain step, you'd fall or something of the sort." He glanced back to make sure they were still behind him.

Lily finally spoke, "That would be dangerous. Who would do a thing like that?"

Sirius grinned and began walking backwards to look at them. "You obviously don't know who my parents are, do you? Come to think of it, who are _you_?"

"Lily Evans. And no, I do _not_ know who you are." She answered irritably, scowling.

Sirius said casually, "You must be new to the wizarding world, then. Muggle born? Thought so. Well, I'm Sirius Black. And _most_ Blacks are well known for thieving and murders and such. I have yet to be accused of anything, though." He added quickly, seeing Lily's expression. She relaxed only slightly, but she hugged him when he led them peacefully to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bye, James. Sirius." She said, waving and ran up the stairs leading to the girls' room.

Remus and Peter came toward them, smiling. Remus spoke, "I'm glad you didn't get hurt. Anyway, it isn't a good idea to get lost."

James and Sirius rolled their eyes, "Thanks for that, Remus, I never would have thought of it." James said irritably.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git." - The Marauders Map

**A/N: Well, considering most of it is the Sorting, that was really a short chapter. Sorry about that. Also, I hope no one minds that I used the Sorting Hat's old song, but I'm no good at making things like that up. :6 Review replies! **

**Abbywallyduffy: I wasn't so sure about making him say that at first, but I'm glad you like it! As for his name, no I did not mean to do that. Oh well, easy mistake to make. Thanks for catching that for me; I'm new at writing.**

**BrownEyedAthena: I like the reputation thing, too. I guess I always just considered the Blacks to be sort of like the Malfoys: Well known in a bad way.**


	3. First Classes

**A/N: Oh good, now things can actually get exciting!**

Everyone slept well in the Gryffindor common room that night. They were chatting excitedly when they got up, and headed for the Great Hall to have their feast.

James made sure he got a seat next to Sirius, and then grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. He hadn't taken two bites before Peter came running to find a seat between the two. Sirius and James shared incredulous looks and continued to eat.

Not long afterwards, Remus came carrying a book. He sat a couple seats down from James. He grabbed a piece of toast and read while he ate.

James sighed, and squirmed in his seat. He glanced at Sirius, who said, "First class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's at ten… After that we've got Herbology, then lunch. Then we have Potions. When _that's_ over with, Charms. Ugh, not a nice lot, is it?" James smiled.

"What d'you think you'll be best at? I'm thinking Defense Against the Dark Arts for myself." James said thoughtfully, looking over the list Sirius held in his hand.

Sirius nodded his agreement, "Defense Against the Dark Arts for sure. No question. It's in my blood, you know." He scowled and knocked his cup over. "Oops, sorry 'bout that. Er, here, let me get that." There was a loud noise of wings flapping.

"Morning post is here." Grumbled James as a large snowy owl whizzed by his head, ruffling his hair more than ever. He raised his hand to try and flatten it, but thought better of it and instead tousled his hair even more. He smiled.

A letter landed in from of Sirius. He glowered at it before picking it up and reading it quickly. He snorted and stuffed it in his pocket. Remus was reading a letter, also. James leaned back and tried to peak, but Remus caught him and scowled. He moved the letter to an angle so that James couldn't read it at all from where he was.

A professional looking owl dropped a paper on James' head. He paid the owl and opened the Daily Prophet. He opened it and glanced through the pages quickly. He then set it aside and gulped down some milk.

Sirius glanced at the paper, "Can I see that?" James nodded, and he grabbed it delicately and flicked through the pages.

His eyes lingered on a picture of a scowling, black haired girl. She looked to be about two years older than Sirius. He muttered loudly enough for James to hear, "Bellatrix Black convicted of stealing several wedding rings. The rings have not been found yet, and the real theft may not be caught." James stared at Sirius.

"Bellatrix _Black_? Oh, Mum _really_ isn't going to like that. Lucky I haven't told her about you yet, or she'd march right over here and tell us both off for being together!" He punched Sirius' shoulder playfully. "How is she related to you?"

"My cousin. She's got the same old _pure-bloods only _crap as most of my family." He answered, snorting. "Haven't seen her in years, though. Thank god. Unfortunately, she should be going to Hogwarts. Fourth year Slytherin, if I'm not mistaken. Doesn't appear to be eating at the moment, though. "

James smiled weakly and stated that they should be getting to their classes.

It didn't take them long to find their class. The Gryffindors were having Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff today, and everyone was quiet.

It was only a moment before the door opened. A few people jumped, while others held their breath.

It was a woman with strawberry-blonde, waist-length hair. She wore lavender robes, and had deep blue eyes. She smiled happily as she took her place behind the desk. Her voice was high and clear, "My name is Professor Prosphiles. Please open your books to page 4."

Once every book was open, she spoke again, "We will be learning about physical defense. Now, will someone please tell me the name of the disarming spell?"

A few hands went up, including James', Sirius' and Remus'. "Yes, the boy with the brown hair. Name first, please?"

"Remus Lupin, and the disarming spell is 'expelliarmus'."

"Right, so let's practice the disarming spell. Get into pairs of two, please. No more than two. Hm, that leaves one extra. You can come with me, then." She smiled at a Hufflepuff first year, Nick Axel. "Alright, so you all have your partners? Good, good."

She looked at all the people and smiled, "Now, I want one person of each pair to stand against the wall, facing your partner. A bit farther away, now. Yes, that'll do, I think. Now, remember, we are only _disarming_ our partners, not attacking them. Got it?" The class nodded and she smiled again. "Good. Now, get your wands ready. Now, do I what I do."

She faced Axel and raised her wand. "Expelliarmus!" Axel's wand flew up in the air and she caught it. Axel stumbled with the force and fell over. Prosphiles helped him up, "Now, you all try. No, just one person from each pairing at a time. Good job!"

The rest of the Defense Against the Dark Arts went rather smoothly as they all practiced disarming one-another.

On their way to Herbology, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter talked about class. James brought up the discussion, "I thought that class was ok. I'd have preferred it if we had actually done something more… Challenging. What did you think?"

Sirius nodded, "It undeniably need more _pizzazz_ to it. Far too easy, if you ask me!"

"Well, it wasn't very challenging, but I'd much rather start out with something easy like this, anyway." Brought in Remus. "I'm sure classes will get much harder, anyway."

Peter shuddered, "How much harder, d'you think?"

Sirius answered, "Considerably harder, I'd imagine. You know, that _was _our first lesson. They always start out with the easiest of things, and gradually work their way up."

"And you've experienced this in another lifetime, I presume?" James asked, now grinning.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, "You guess it! Ok, ok, that's what my parents always say to by brother, anyway."

They arrived at the greenhouse a moment later, accompanied by Slytherins. "Oh, great." Sirius muttered, staring at the Slytherins loathingly.

A witch with gray hair, and wearing a patched and dirty hat came into the greenhouse. "My name is Professor Sprout, and I will be teaching Herbology to you this year. Today, we will be learning about Mandrakes."

The lesson went on without much talk, considering they wore earmuffs the whole time.

When that was over, they headed to lunch, accompanied by the Slytherins. Remus was currently explaining to Peter, "The Mandrakes' cry is only fatal when it is full grown. The ones we were replanting were just babies, so their cry could only knock you out."

"Oh, so those ones _couldn't_ kill me?"

"Nope, not for a few months. Professor Sprout says that's about how long it takes them to grow."

Peter shuddered, "She isn't going to make us replant the adult ones is she?" He squeaked, "I really, really hope she doesn't!"

Sirius joined in, "Naw, I don't think she'd be allowed to. I mean, we're really just kids, so making us do something that is undeniably deadly is probably against the law."

James nodded his agreement, "Anyway, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. You know how he is, always sticking up for his students and stuff. He makes a really good headmaster, doesn't he?"

Remus smiled, "There couldn't have been a better one."

Suddenly, a fair-skinned Slytherin girl joined in, "I disagree! Dumbledore was wrong for this school, and everyone who's anyone knows it. The people only wanted _Dumbledore _to be headmaster because he intimidated everyone. Mum and Dad say that he blackmailed them, also." She smiled triumphantly at the foursomes' stricken faces.

James and Sirius broke into fits of uproarious laughter that stopped everyone in their tracks. James finally managed to splutter, "Dumbledore? Blackmailing and intimidating people? I don't think so! And just _where _did your parents learn that? I mean, honestly, who in their right mind would even _consider _Dumbledore to do anything like that?" He burst out into hysterical laughter again and fell to the ground with Sirius.

Remus stated, "I suppose people who are envious of Dumbledore's power and knowledge may create such rumors. However, the idea does seem a bit –," He paused, searching for the right words, "-far-fetched." He smiled weakly and glanced towards the sky.

The girl turned to a greasy haired Slytherin boy, "What do _you _think about the rumor, Severus?"

'Severus' looked at her, as though surprised she was asking his opinion. "I think he's trustworthy enough, but," He glanced around and saw Lily. He looked away, "He shouldn't let half-bloods or Mudbloods join." All at once, there was an almighty uproar.

"That's just horrible to think that!"

"That isn't right! Just because they have no magic in their ancestry!"

The Gryffindors hurried away from the Slytherins, into the Great Hall. They ate lunch, still fuming about what he had said. Some people already knew what it meant; while others, like Lily, weren't getting the answers they wanted. "What is a Mudblood? And why is it bad, anyway?"

James answered her awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Well, erm, a Mudblood is a nasty word for… Muggle-borns."

"Oh." She said, looking away. "You mean, like me?"

James nodded and looked for Sirius for support, who said, "Some people, like him, feel that only 'pure-bloods' should be allowed into any good school. By their definition, 'pure-blood' means that your whole ancestry traces back to wizards, with no muggles at all."

"Oh, I see. Do _all _pure-bloods think that?" She looked Sirius hard in the eyes. Before he could even answer her, she added, "Because I hear things, you know. Rumors, if you may. People say that your family is like that. They say that all Blacks think that it's true."

Sirius frowned, "Well –,"

Before he could answer her, Peter piped up. "Not _all _people are like that. I mean, I'm half-half, but not all purebloods are like that, you know. Honestly, though, I think almost all of them are."

Remus nodded, "He's right. Sirius isn't like that, and neither are the Weasleys."

Lily frowned slightly, "Who are the Weasleys?"

"The Weasleys are a wonderful family!" Said Sirius, grinning. "They are pure-blood, but you wouldn't think it just from looking at them. They're what my family would call a 'disgrace'." He let out a loud, bark-like laugh. "They're one of the best wizarding families you could come across. You can always trust a Weasley."

After their discussion, they all went on to Potions. Their Potions Master, Professor Felix, smiled warmly was they entered. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws made their way to their seats, looking curiously around. They were in the dungeons, and it was damp and cool.

James muttered, "Nice place." Sirius sniggered, and Peter shuddered nervously.

Professor Felix spoke calmly, "Good evening class. My name is Professor Felix." The professor had cropped black hair. She continued, "Every morning I expect you all to act with greatest respect and you are all to be quiet unless called. Is that clear, class?" Many of the students nodded, while others looked uncertain.

Felix spoke again, facing her class regally, "Now, please open your Potion books to page six, please."

The class did as they were told. "We will be looking at ingredients today, since I know a lot of you are inexperienced with potion-making."

Three Ravenclaws in the front of the room giggled. Felix looked at them with a slight scowl. "I recall telling you all to be quiet. That means _all _of you." She said, staring at the Ravenclaws, who went quiet a moment later.

Their Potions class went rather smoothly after that, and people began to understand just how strict Felix was. She was relatively nice, they all agreed, but she was _strict_.

Felix, deciding that they had learned all they could that lesson, let the class out a half-hour early.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked slowly, because they didn't want to be too early. Remus said, "I have to get something from the library. I'll catch up."

"I'll come, too." Sirius said. "I have to get a book on vampires."

James and Peter followed the two. "Why d'you need a book on _vampires_?" James asked curiously. "I doubt we'll be learning about vampires anytime soon."

"Just sort of curious, is all." Sirius said, shrugging. "What about you, Remus? What've you got to get, exactly?"

Remus frowned and stared at his feet as he quickened his pace. "Just a few potions I've been rather curious about." He flushed and changed the subject, "Anyway, I wonder what we'll be learning about in Charms. Personally, I'm most interested in the upcoming class."

Their walk slowed slightly as they neared the library. Remus glanced at his watch as they walked through the doors to the library, "We've still got a few minutes, and it shouldn't take too long, and so I think we'll get to class right on time."

"That's good." Sirius said, examining some books. Remus set off for another section, while Sirius pondered among books about dangerous beasts. "Werewolves, giants, flesh-eating slugs…" He muttered, glancing quickly through them.

Then he doubled back and held up a book. "James, look at this." Grinning, he held up a book titled, _Curious About Werewolves?_ "Look, here it says, 'werewolves can be anyone, anywhere'. Oh well, I didn't come for this." After he had replaced the book and found one he liked, he stood up straight.

"Where's Remus?" Peter asked. "He hasn't come back yet. D'you think he's ok?" Peter twitched nervously.

"I'm sure he's fine, but we've got to find him." James said, looking at his watch worriedly. "Hurry, he went that way."

For five minutes, James, Sirius and Peter searched the library, looking for Remus.

"Maybe he went right to class." Peter said hopefully.

Sirius shrugged, "Peter may be right. Maybe Remus thought we were smart." He chuckled at his own joke and said more seriously. "I think we should go to class now. He's probably already there."

Feeling slightly guilty, the trio went to their Charms class. Remus was not at class, or dinner. He never even turned up in the dormitory to go to sleep.

James looked out at the large, full moon across the lake and wondered where he was. "Maybe he's sick." He pondered aloud, causing Peter to stir in his sleep.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor." -The Marauders Map

**I _would _have gotten that out a lot quicker if I had gotten at least one review. I'll admit I was hoping for a few reviews. Oh well, sorry that this chapter is so incredibly long, but I had to get them through the classes and introduce some of the characters I made up.**


	4. Bumps in the Darkness

**Oh my gosh, this chapter is so late, and I'm truly sorry. I have a lot of school to do and I haven't got much time to write.**

The next morning, James woke early. The sky was still dark and he heard people snoring around him. He rolled over on his bed and frowned at the curtains around his bed. There was a quiet noise that seemed to creep towards James' bed.

He shifted slightly, so that both ears were uncovered. He listened intently to what sounded like – yes – footsteps. His heart raced and pounded in his ears.

He knew it was silly. After all, the footsteps could belong to anyone. It could be someone who went to the bathroom, even.

Somehow, he couldn't convince himself of that. _Somehow, these footsteps seem different than most. _He thought apprehensively.

He sat up and the footsteps stopped, but the sound seemed to linger in James' ears. James held his breath and drew the curtains quickly to prove himself wrong.

The small figure jumped backward and almost fell over. James quickly turned his lamp on and scowled when he saw the prowler, "_Remus_! What are you doing?" He whispered urgently. "Come to think of it, where _were _you?"

Remus nervously pulled at his own sleeve. "I was – erm – visiting my mum. She's rather ill, you know."

James sighed, "Oh. I guess I was sort of worried. I hope your mum gets better soon."

Remus, who seemed near to tears, answered, "Me too."

The boys went to bed afterwards. Somehow, James couldn't help but think there was something wrong with Remus' story. Despite this weird feeling, James fell asleep rather easily. It wasn't long before the sun broke over the horizon…

"James, wake up! C'mon, we're going to be late, mate!" James heard the voice, but it seemed so far away… And he was still tired. He rolled over and groaned.

"Come _on_, James! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Sirius gave James a firm shove.

James gave up and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, so he reached for his glasses. When his glasses were carefully in place, James saw Sirius leaning casually against his bedpost.

"It's about time." Sirius huffed, looked casually at his fingernails. "You'd better hurry up and change, or we're going to be late for class. If you want breakfast, at least."

After James was washed and dressed, he and Sirius made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

While the two boys hurried to make it on time, Sirius spoke up. "We don't have to be _right _on time, you know."

James slowed down and Sirius followed suite. "You're right, Sirius." James said, looking confused. "Why _am_ I in such a rush? I enjoyed slacking off before. I guess I must still be relatively nervous, eh?"

Sirius grinned broadly and they walked patiently. They ate their breakfast quickly, though, so it didn't disappear before they were done.

When they were both done, the two boys walked to their first Transfiguration class, talking merrily along the way.

When they got to their class, they marched in, happy as a couple of clams. They took seats near Remus and Peter. Remus looked peeved, "Where _were _you two? You're both very lucky the teacher isn't here y-."

He froze and looked down at his book, blushing slightly. The door had just opened and Professor McGonagall entered. "Good morning, class. Please excuse my being late. I ran into a spot of trouble with Peeves." She, herself, sounded quite peeved, so everyone kept quiet.

She began the usual first-year lecture. "We will begin this year with simple transfigurations, like toothpicks into needles. In near no time, we will start more difficult tasks, like turning turtles into bowls." There was an excited whisper throughout the class. "Now, please all of you open your books to page 8."

When Transfiguration was over, Remus stayed behind to talk to McGonagall, while everyone else walked to their next class. James, Sirius and Peter waited impatiently outside the door for him.

When Remus came out of the classroom, he was looking especially chipper. "You ready?"

They all marched to their next class, which was Charms. As they were all walking, they passed a seemingly empty classroom. As the last few people (including the foursome), they heard a barely distinguishable thump coming from inside. The other children hurried along, apparently not nosy enough to care, but the foursome stayed behind.

Peter twitched nervously. He looked like he was going to wet himself, and would have preferred to go on ahead with the other students. However, he remained rooted to the spot, frozen with fear.

Remus frowned and stared at the door nervously. "It can't be bad, what ever it is. I mean, they wouldn't have something _really_ bad at a school, would they?" He asked more to himself than to his friends, but he did look their way for support.

Sirius nodded. "Right. Which is why we've got to go inside and see what's in there. Who's with me?"

"I am!" James said automatically. He almost wished he hadn't, but said nothing more. He merely looked expectantly at the other two, curious whether they were going to come along or not.

"We'll be late if we don't hurry." Remus said, taking a step back. "You don't want to get expelled, do you?"

Peter shrieked, "Mum would be very angry if I was expelled."

James shrugged. "Ok. You guys go ahead and get to class. That way, if we miss something important, you can fill us in." He grinned and waved his hand to shoo them away. "Go ahead. It would be better, anyway."

"Yeah, James and I can handle it by ourselves. It's probably just someone looking through stuff. So you two go to class, and do whatever. It'll just be boring anyway. _I _already know everything there is to know." He puffed up his chest proudly and smiled serenely.

"Well, I don't want to leave you two behind." Remus said awkwardly. "I mean, that wouldn't be very – er – loyal."

Sirius snorted. "Since when did people start worrying about being loyal in this putrid world?" He did, however, look quite touched.

James nodded encouragingly. "Right, you two should make your decisions quickly. We probably could use your help, though."

"W-we could help-p." Peter stuttered, not believing his own words. He quickly realized his fatal error. "I m-mean, you know, if y-you n-need-d our help." He gulped.

"Go ahead, guys. Sirius and I don't care either way. You two go, now."

Sirius grunted, "Before I get mad and hex you both." He pulled out his wand for good measure and the two boys left, feeling slightly guilty about leaving their friends.

"Good, now we can explore."

Sirius turned toward to door, and tried to open it. It was locked. When he rattled the door, there was a huge thump from inside. Sirius heart beat faster and he smirked at himself. Pointing his wand at the door's lock, he said, "Alohomora!"

There was a click and an angry sounding rustle from inside. Sirius and James exchanged nervous glances before James walked up to the door and gently pushed it open. The boys looked into the room. It was pitch-black, so they waited a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dark.

However, before James' eyes had a very good chance to do so, Sirius tugged him into the room and closed the door, saying, "Anyone could walk up anytime."

There was a shuffle ahead in the darkness. Sirius grabbed James arm, and squeezed it tight enough to hurt – badly. James grunted and was trying to remove his friend's hand from his shoulder when there was a loud thud and the sound of a large dog, panting…

James heart raced as Sirius' hand left his shoulder. He heard the shuffle of cautious footsteps to his right. "Sirius?" He managed to ask, barely a whisper.

There was nothing but silence. Then, he felt a hand squeeze shoulder. Before he knew what was happening, James fell to the ground, along with someone – or something – else. The thud beside him told him everything he needed to know – it wasn't Sirius' hand that had been on his shoulder.

James tried to get up, but something was holding him down. He struggled with all his might, but he couldn't get free of whatever held him down. He heard a grunt from his side and knew that his friend was having the same trouble as himself.

James blood ran cold as he felt a slimy; claw like hand grab his leg. He gasped and tried to yank his leg free, but no avail. The hand kept a tight hold.

He heard a dog-like yelp from beside him and tried to reach for Sirius. He heard a small thud, as if Sirius' head had forcefully hit the ground. He heard a small groan and no more.

With a gasp, James felt something hard hit his head. His head banged hard against the ground, biting his tongue in the process. He tasted blood. His head felt like it had been hit by a brick, but he couldn't cry out. A terrifying cold was creeping itself along his back. The cold reached his throat and he could no longer breath. Something hit his head again. James tried to force out a yell, but nothing came out.

His body became rigid. He could no longer hear a thing, and everything was still pitch black. He couldn't smell the musty odor of the room, or taste the blood in his mouth. Before long, everything was gone in a swirling black fog of nothingness…

When James awoke, his eyesight was blurry. Instinctively, he reached for his glasses, but only grabbed air. He reached to the other side of the bed and felt a nightstand. He groped around and found his glasses.

He put them on, but had to blink his eyes many a time before they came into complete focus. His head ached so horribly that it was painful to think. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He tried to think. _I appear to be in a bed,_ He thought. _There are curtains all around me. I can hear footsteps outside the curtains. So far, so good._

James listened closely. He heard voices, but could not make out what they were saying. It sounded to him as though they were only babbling. He could hardly bear to listen. His head felt as though it would explode if he listened any closer. He closed his eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

**Sorry to cut it short like that, but I want to get this out so people at least know I'm still writing it! ;)**

**Kitschy Kitty: I'm afraid I did get my hopes down a bit, but they're lifted once again! Thank you very much for such a nice review and for truly making my day. I hope you'll excuse the lateness of this chapter, but (sadly) I do have a life. ;) Good day to you!**

**Jamie88: Thank you for your nice review. I really appreciate it. **


	5. Trapped in the Hospital

**A/N: I know, I know… People are wondering why this is so late! Honestly, I have a lot of trouble finding the right words and I keep getting stuck! It isn't the greatest excuse, but it's all I've got. ;)**

James woke to voices, "D'you think he'll be alright?"

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left! It was all my fault…"

It took James several moments before he recognized them as Peter and Remus. He tried to open his eyes, but they were far too heavy. It was as though his eyelids were made of lead.

There was another voice, "Yes, yes, he'll be alright! Now get _out_, you two! Out, out, OUT!"

James struggled with his eyes and fetched his glasses. He saw Madame Pomfrey bending over another bed. Even with his glasses on, his vision was blurry. He squinted and tried to see who the occupant of the bed was.

James rubbed his eyes, but could not make out the figure. Helplessly, he leaned back onto the pillow, ready to fall back asleep. He squirmed in the bed and realized that was rather numb.

Madame Pomfrey looked over at him, "You're awake, then? I told Dumbledore… And yet did he listen? I don't think so…" She continued to mutter as she made her way to a cupboard and pulled out a large purple bottle. "Making such a ruckus… Fussing over such little things… ever look at the details? Of course not."

She took out two cups and poured a strangely colored liquid from the bottle and into the cups. She put the bottle back into the cupboard and continued mumbling.

"Always looking at what _not _important, never thinking about what is!" She made her way to James' bed and handed him a cup. "Drink this! I don't want to see a single drop left when I return." With that, she left his bedside to give the other cup to the occupant of the bed James was studying earlier. His eyes still weary, James was still unable to identify the person.

He sipped the drink and immediately spat it back into the cup. It was extremely sour – like sucking on a lemon. James coughed several times before he was able to try again. He swallowed quickly and set his cup down.

He heard sputtering from the other bed and looked over. He nearly gagged when he saw a very sickly looking Sirius. Sirius' eyes met with James and they both grinned.

They were quiet for a long while, sipping their disgustingly sour drinks. Sirius cleared his throat, "What was it?"

He didn't need to be specific for James to know what he meant. He was asking about the creature in the classroom.

"I was hoping you could tell _me_." James replied awkwardly.

"I have an idea of what it _might _have been…" Sirius said slowly. He chose his words carefully, "I overheard my mum talking with some Ministry wizard… But I can't tell you here."

For a few moments, they sat in silence. At last, Sirius broke the silence, "What is in this drink, anyway?"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey came in, looking sullen. "Have you finished?" She asked, rather icily. Both boys shrugged and she looked into Sirius' cup. "Humph. It'll have to do for now, I suppose."

She walked quickly to James' bed and grabbed his cup. ("Tsk, tsk…") She emptied the rest of their drinks into the sink and, grumbling, left the room again.

She returned moments later with a platter full of what looked like spaghetti, only it had blue sauce. James looked over to see Sirius turn an unnatural shade of green.

After their 'meal', Madame Pomfrey gave them both sleeping potions and they did not wake up for several hours…

Sirius' head was aching like there was no tomorrow. He rolled over in his bed, only to find that all around his bed was lava – steaming up at him. He tried to cry out, but nothing came out.

He stood up on the bed, to find that the bed was on a cliff, surrounded by nothing but lava as far as the eye could see. There was a little of the cliff on all sides of the bed, but Sirius merely sat down, stunned.

It was as though he sat for hours, waiting, thinking… Suddenly he heard a noise and he knew at once that it was what he had been waiting for. It sounded like a wolf, howling long and high.

The creature walked on all fours. It's feet were all that of a hawk: somewhat scabby and talon-like. The creature's talons were prune colored and slimy-looking. Its legs were hairless, but the creature's head, neck and back were covered in handsome yellow fur. Around it's head was a slender black circlet.

The creature had a beak like an eagle, only it was black. When it opened its beak, the creature sent out a long, high howl…

Sirius tried to take a step back, and almost fell off the bed in the process. Above him, a buzzing noise took charge of the air.

He looked up. There were stars now, and they were buzzing around in the sky. They circled around the moon, which was getting bigger by the second. Several of them flew down and buzzed around the creature, which seemed only aware of the pesky stars.

Three flew down to where Sirius stood. Sirius watched them flit around his head as he tried to see what they were. They looked like tiny stars. They didn't appear to have any solid shapes or forms.

One of the stars hit against Sirius' arm. He felt a small jolt, and automatically held completely still.

The star swirled around his head, making his hair stand on end. Sirius looked back at the creature, which was now a speck on the horizon. He looked up and saw the moon, as big as a house, had stopped moving.

Suddenly, Sirius felt the ground shake. It was like a small earthquake, slowly making itself larger and more dangerous.

"Sirius! Sirius – wake up!"

Sirius' eyes opened and he saw James, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore circled around his bed, looking deeply concerned.

Madame Pomfrey thrust a drink into Sirius' hands almost immediately. Sirius glanced down and was relieved to see that the drink was only hot cocoa.

"You ok, mate?" James' distress was apparent. When Sirius nodded, James asked, "You sure, Sirius? I mean, you were flipping around like there was no tomorrow!"

"I'm fine, honestly!" It was true – despite the fact that he was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. He feltfine; his body just didn't want to admit it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone became quiet. "I believe we should leave Mr. Black to rest."

Madame Pomfrey grabbed James' shoulder. "Quite right. You need rest – _both _of you!" She led James to a bed and pushed another cup of steaming cocoa into his hand. "Drink it up. You too, Black." She glanced at Sirius before following the headmaster out of the hospital wing.

James and Sirius were silent as statues for the longest of times. When James finally spoke, he sounded shaken, as though still bothered by Sirius' dream. "What happened, Sirius?"

Sirius said nothing, pondering his answer with great care. His words came raspy, almost like stones rubbing against each other. "I had a dream… It was the weirdest dream I've ever had! But I can't explain here."

During the next several days, the boys were mostly silent, with small breaks in between, where they would chat about random things.

Although the boys felt fine, Madame Pomfrey refused the let them leave. "You are absolutely _not _leaving this room for at least six more weeks."

The boys were in shock. James gaped at her. "_Six more weeks_! But – but, that just isn't right."

"I _demand_ you let us out his instant." Sirius fumed. For a split-second, James was almost sure he saw steam rising from his friend's head, only to see that it was the way the light was angled.

"You two aren't ready to leave your beds." She snipped. "Lay _down_, Black."

When Madame Pomfrey finally let Remus and Peter in to visit their friends again, they were all excited. (Except, of course, Madame Pomfrey.)

James and Sirius had arranged it so that their beds were side-by-side. The four boys had apt room to talk.

Madame Pomfrey left them to it, stalking out of the Hospital Wing. Remus was the first to speak. "I knew I shouldn't have left you guys! Why didn't you talk me out of leaving? You could have been killed – or you could have ended up with more of an injury! But no – you guys had to _let _me leave! You had to make sure I got to class on time!" He seemed on the verge of tears. "Oh, I am so sorry…" He finished meekly, looking at his feet.

Peter nodded, but averted his eyes. Everyone was pretty sure he would have wormed out.

"It's alright." James reassured his friends, smiling broadly. "We're ok, really. Actually, I don't even know why Madame Pomfrey is keeping us here so long. I feel just fine, and so does Sirius."

"The whole school's nervous." Remus replied shakily. "No one really knows what it is, except the teachers."

"So, does anyone know when the Quidditch season is going to start?" James asked, pointedly changing the subject.

Their conversation remained on Quidditch until Madame Pomfrey ushered their visitors out.

A/N: Better just end there; I don't want anyone to think I've stopped writing. I have trouble staying on track.

**InsanePirate: Oooh! ;) A favorites list, eh? Never thought I'd live to see the day. Of course, if I don't update regularly, I might not live long anyway. (Looks around nervously.)**

**Thecatgoesmoo: I was thinking about when they find out about Remus. I did some thinking, and if I'm correct then they don't find out about Remus being a werewolf until their second year sometime. Of course, I _could _make that change. Wink, wink… (It took them 'the best part of three years' to make the Animagus potions, and they finished in their fifth year. According to Remus.)**

**Jamie88: I didn't want to make Remus leave, but I decided that he still doesn't know them _that_ well, so yah know… Sorry this chapter took so long, and truth to tell, I'm very impatient myself.**

**Baka KitsuneBri: Do you mean, in their classes or just from the Marauders (or both)? If you mean in their class, then I just didn't notice. But if you mean from the Marauders, I was thinking. Well, James and Sirius would want to know everything they could before they went to Hogwarts. I'm sure that even Sirius could get his hands on some books from his parents. :D**

**Goddess of Idun: Sorry, so sorry!**


	6. Metis

**A/N: Please don't kill me, please don't kill me…**

**Song "Too Shy" is by Kajagoogoo, not mine in any way, shape or form. Also, the song entitled, "Sweet Baby James" is owned by James Taylor, not me. The song, "Back in Saddle" and "Same Old Song and Dance" are both by Aerosmith and I don't own them at all. Poor me…**

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for anyone who was confused! I had to re-upload the chapter because I put the unfinished next chapter up! _So sorry!_ **

It had only been a couple days more, and already they boys couldn't stand it. James buried his head in his pillow and groaned. "I think I'll go crazy if I spend another _second _in here!"

Sirius kept cool, considering his plan. "How bad do you want out of here?"

James looked up, curious. "How bad do you _think_? My mind is turning into baby mush!"

"I know; I can smell it." Sirius joked.

"Haha." James pretended to laugh. "Why do you ask? Are you taking a poll?" He smirked at his own joke, but Sirius pretended not to notice.

Sirius chose each of his words with care. "If we play our cards right, we may be able to take a break – so to speak."

James raised a questioning eyebrow, "I'm listening, Senor Black."

"I've been thinking. We've been in this stuffy old room a long time, haven't we?" James nodded. "Well, why don't we just take a stroll outside?"

"Yes, that _would _be very nice for a change; but what do we do when we come back?" James questioned.

"We say we went to visit your mother." Sirius grin faded at James' contemptuous expression. "Well, do you have any better ideas?"

James was silent for a moment. "Er – no." He said finally, breaking the silence. "Actually, I guess we _could _use your idea, but we'll have to be tricky about it."

Sirius thought about it. "Do you have a letter from your mum?" James nodded. "I could probably use it to write a fake notice. But then how do we get out of the castle?"

James was quick to pick up on Sirius' idea. "We could say that it was an emergency – and we didn't have time to tell anyone!"

"And your mother wants your most bestest, most specialest friend to come with you because there's a family crisis! For some reason beyond me." He chortled. "What d'you say?"

"Well, I'll have to get a letter from Mum out of my trunk, and that's in the dormitory."

"It would take too long to ask Remus or Peter… Hm – maybe one of us could sneak out to find it?"

"The reason we _want _the letter is so that we can get out, James."

"Alright, I'll tell Madame Pomfrey that I want to re-read my letters from Mum."

Sirius faltered. "No way! Far to logical!" He laughed. "Alright, good plan. Tomorrow morning, then?"

"Tomorrow morning." James assured his friend.

The next morning, as promised, James asked Madame Pomfrey for his letters from his mum. All though she grumbled, she did send a House Elf to retrieve them for him.

After Madame Pomfrey had given James his letters and left to attend other business, Sirius began to study James' mother's handwriting. Every once in a while, Sirius would mutter something, but he mostly remained silent.

While Sirius was busy studying and practicing, James was thinking of what exactly the letter should say. They pretended to read whenever someone came into the room.

Several days later, the boys were ready to begin. It was dark, and Madame Pomfrey was in her office, no doubt deciding what horrible medicine to give them in the morning.

It didn't take too long for them to come up with the letter from James' mother. The boys were very proud of it.

With that out of the way, the boys were able to fall asleep. They slept peacefully the whole night… Or so it seemed.

When they awoke the next day, it was dark. It was far too dark to be the Hospital Wing, as James soon figured out…

He groped around for his glasses, but soon found that his glasses were not there. Nor, he realized was the side-table that was usually there. Obviously still tired, he just then noticed that the surface he was currently using as a bed was much to hard and flat to be what it should have been. It was solid as rock.

He sat up, blind as a bat. He reached for his wand, only to find that it wasn't there. Panic-struck, he attempted to stand up. Because everything was as dark as Sirius' name, however, James quickly became dizzy and fell back onto his butt.

He groaned and rubbed his back end. He heard a familiar groan reply from somewhere in the darkness. "Sirius?" James' hushed voice sounded uncertain, scared even.

He began slowly, slowly inching toward where he thought his friend might be. Crawling on all fours, James made his way until he felt something soft and warm under his hand. Startled, he cried out.

He heard another grunt come from someplace in the darkness. "Sirius?" James was much more certain now, and his voice portrayed it perfectly.

James felt his hands around on his friend's body and soon moved up the arm. Now that he knew where his head was, James slapped it. Sirius let out a yip, much like a surprised dog and (James guessed) he opened his eyes.

Sirius sat up and whimpered into the darkness, "Where are we, James?"

"I don't -," his reply was cut short by the ground trembling beneath their feet. Sirius, trying to sound careless, was going to comment on the 'weather', but whimpered instead, for the ground began to shake even harder, which sent both boys hard to the ground.

It was only a few moments before the ground stopped it's violent trembling. Despite this, however, both boys were still shaking. James said, "How did we get out of the Hospital Wing?"

"Maybe Madame Pomfrey decided for a new theme for the Hospital Wing, eh?" Sirius and James laughed, but it was strained.

"We need to find a way out of here, or we could be in serious trouble!"

"We're already in _Sirius_ trouble! _Siriously_, ya know?" Both boys attempted another laugh, but it came as a small chuckle from each. "Right, well let's at least see if we can stand, 'kay James? James?"

But James didn't answer. He was thinking. (Gasp!) He had an idea of where they might be, but it was only a guess and he wasn't sure he wanted to lay it on Sirius yet. It might scare him even more, maybe even enough to make him not want to move at all. That decided he answered, "We _could _try to stand, but it would be more dangerous and I got really dizzy when I tried, so I think we should just crawl."

Sirius, though slightly against the idea of getting his robes dirty, agreed that this was the best decision and followed suite.

They crawled in what they thought was in one direction for quite some time before they bumped into a solid wall. It went up, higher than either boy could reach, so they went back to crawling and decided to follow the wall.

Soon, Sirius couldn't stand the silence, so he began to sing under his breath, "You're too shy, shy. Hush, hush, eye to eye… Too shy, shy, hush hush…" They continued this way for what seemed like hours, but was probably only around twenty minutes.

Suddenly, Sirius whispered urgently to James that his wand was missing. "Did you just notice that?" James asked, silently fearing for his friends' mind.

Silence. Then, "…Maybe." James couldn't help but laugh at his friend's stupidity. _Well, _thought James, _not stupidity. Naivety would be a more proper word for my friend's behavior._

Before long, Sirius commented that he could see a light ahead. "It's just a speck, but it's definitely there!"

James, because he was missing his glasses, had to take his word for it.

Soon enough, Sirius broke into a muttered song again, "Goodnight, you moonlight ladies. And rockabye sweet baby James. Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose. Won't you let me go down in my dreams? And rockabye sweet baby James…"

James grimaced at the song, but continued on his not-so-merry way. A few minutes later, Sirius cried out, "We're getting really close, James!"

James could even see the light now. Not very well, but he could see a blur of color in the mist of darkness that surrounded him. Wishing silently for his glasses, James continued to follow Sirius toward the light.

When they finally made their way to the opening of the cave in which they were concealed, Sirius was grinning ear to ear. He looked back at James, who was being temporarily blinded by the sudden light, and remarked, "You don't have your glasses, James!"

"Really? No wonder I can't see anything!" James replied sarcastically.

Sirius grinned sheepishly at his friend before he changed the subject. "We're in a forest."

James sighed, for that was his guess. The more in-detail part of his guess was that they were probably in the Forbidden Forest, which, despite his love for adventure, he hoped they weren't.

"Say, James… You don't think we're in the Forbidden Forest, do you?"

James grunted, "Yes, Sirius, I do think we're in the Forbidden Forest."

"Cool, I've always wanted to go into the Forbidden Forest!"

"Me too, but I was hoping that I would be in a more protective position when I came. I'm blind as a bat and wandless. Can't get much worse, now can it?"

"Aww, c'mon, Jamesie! I'll lead you, and maybe we'll find our way home before dark, eh?"

"That would be nice, but it really isn't very likely."

"Geez, James! Why're you so down? Let's sing!"

Sirius began singing, "I'm riding, I'm really kinda fearsome! I'm riding, I'm shining up my saddle! I'm riding, this snake is gonna rattle! I'm BACK in saddle again, I'm BACK!"

James got into the spirit and sang a rousing course of "Same old Song and Dance" before falling silent. Sirius took the hint and stopped sing as well, but once and a while he continued humming quietly to himself.

James saw green, brown and lots of other colors, but they were all blurred together and it was very difficult for him to keep from tripping. So, naturally, he kept falling all over the place.

The boys continued like this for a very long time. It seriously _was _hours that they continued, taking only the occasional break.

The sun was setting quickly, but the two marched slowly on. Suddenly, there was a loud rustle to their right. There were several rustles, coming from all around them. Scared, the boys attempted to run. They attempted it, but they failed horribly.

The scene went somewhat like this… James tried to run ahead of Sirius and fell over a root. Sirius almost fell over James. He tripped, and almost fell, but instead accidentally ran headfirst into a tree. They were both stunned, and in quite a bad position.

The rustling stopped for a moment. Someone – or something – then walked out of the bushes.

"Hello, children! I'm Metis, and I'm afraid you're not allowed in our forest!"

A/N: I'll bet that some people 'round here are probably pretty mad, so let me explain. I don't like to write as much as most of the people who write stories, I'm sure. Honestly, I didn't expect anyone to read my story. Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna keep writing, I guess I just didn't see how much of a responsibility it was going to be for me to keep my story going! I understand now, though, so don't anyone worry… I'll probably update a bit more often, I hope! Thank-you, KateF182 for reminding me of my reading public!

**KateF182: Thanks again! I guess you sorta caught me… ;) I'm truly sorry and I only hope you forgive me. Tomorrows Saturday, and I'll make sure to get a lot of writing in. I'll review your stories' updates in the morning, though, 'cause I think I'm going to fall asleep typing. (Positively _beautiful_ stories, by the way!) Oh, and thanks for not over-flaming me:)**

**GoKissBacon: Wow, I never knew I was a good describer:D Thank-you for your lovely review and proper curiosity! LOL!**

**InsanePirate: Please spare me! I most certainly haven't been updating regularly, but let's blame it on the hurricanes! Um – yeah… Even though Hurricane Ivan had no effect whatsoever on my family, let's blame it on him! It's Hurricane Ivan's fault! **

Soria: Thank-you, thank-you! I love reviews! (Huggles reviews!)

**Jamie88: Yay, I've been applauded! (bows) I hope this chapter also gains me a positive review, despite the lateness of it:)**


	7. Metis Helps Out

**A/N: Another chapter up in record time, if I do say so myself! Well, maybe not record time, per say…**

The centaur, Metis, stared at the two boys with obvious curiosity. He looked eagerly back at the bushes, where many centaurs were emerging. Soon hostile looking centaurs surrounded the James and Sirius.

The boys seemed to realize around the same time that Metis was about half the size of the other centaurs, with triple the curiosity.

"Did I do good, Daddy?" He asked another centaur, who came up next to him. His father sighed heavily, "You're supposed to be _fierce_, Metis, you don't tell them your name and be friendly. They are a superior species, and they have very small brains. They'll think you want to be their friend or something."

Metis looked vaguely surprised. "But they seem like nice children, Daddy! Why can't I be friends with them? Could I at least give them a tour of our forest?"

"No, Metis! They are not our friends!"

"But, Daddy, I've been watching them since they came out of a cave. They seem harmless, and very nice."

Another centaur spoke up. "C'mon Epimetheus, give the boy a break! He does need friends, and it isn't very often centaurs and humans make contact. And if the human boys are mean, he'll learn his lesson, won't you, Metis?"

"Yes, sir!" Metis exclaimed excitedly! "So, can I Daddy? Can I be friends with the human boys?"

The father, Epimetheus, grunted. "If you think you can handle such a responsibility, I suppose it would be an interesting experience."

"Of course, Daddy! I know what I'm getting into, don't worry!"

"Would you be alright if I left you with these humans for a while, then?"

"I know how the use the bow, Daddy, so I think I'll be safe. You go ahead, and I'll give them a tour of our forest!"

With a final nod, the rest of the centaurs, Epimetheus included, left. Metis grinned innocently at the boys, "So, d'you want a tour, or what?"

"I'm Metis. Daddy is sort of protective, but he doesn't really have anything against humans. Who are you?"

"I'm James and this is Sirius." He nodded toward Sirius, who had regained his cool posture.

Suddenly, Metis stopped. They had arrived at a clearing, with a perfect view of the sky above. The sky was clouded, so the centaurs couldn't stare at the stars, even if they wanted to. (Luckily for James and Sirius!)

"Are you two brothers?" Metis asked, sitting down.

Sirius grinned. "You could say that."

James laughed and nodded happily. The three friends talked and laughed for hours, until they all fell asleep. They slept peacefully that night. They felt safe in each other's company.

When Sirius woke up the next morning, he could smell freshly dewed moss. It was a wonderful smell and Sirius opened his eyes to find that the clearing they had stopped in was quite beautiful in the daylight.

The trees around them were much like evergreens; only they had beautiful pink and white flowers all over the branches. The grass was a lovely, dark green, full of life and covered in dew. Hanging off the trunks of the trees was soft green moss.

It was all lovely and Sirius couldn't help but feel more peaceful than he had in months, more peaceful than he had ever felt. He wasn't sure just how long he sat, staring at the beautiful scenery before James and Metis silently joined him, but it felt like only a couple of seconds. A couple of seconds of long-awaited peace.

Too soon, the boys were following Metis down a path.

He was giving them a tour of the forest, as he had promised. The trees were growing thicker and were blocking out more of the sun. Metis stopped when it seemed like if they went any further they would be swamped by darkness.

"This is as far as I'm supposed to go. I've gone farther with Daddy once, but it was too dangerous, so we turned back before too long. I've heard there are giant spiders that way, but I've never gotten close enough to actually find out. Which is good." Metis explained. "Anyway, we should turn back. Oh – I can show you this really neat swamp place!"

"Ok!" The boys chimed together. They found that Metis was a good friend, with their good sense of humor. He was also a very good tour guide. He took them to only the best places! When they rested, it was the most comfortable place he could find for them and now they knew how they were going to get back to Hogwarts.

They had yet to ask him, but they had no doubts in their minds that he would object. They could still see each other, at any rate. Perhaps they could even write.

It was nearing nightfall again, so the three friends rested. They sat in silence for a while before James decided to break the ice.

"Metis?"

"Yes, James?" Asked Metis in a dreamy voice, staring up at the starry sky.

"Do you know where Hogwarts is?"

Metis was still staring at the stars and the crescent moon. "Yes, it's southwest from here, I do believe… The moon is oddly dull tonight. D'you think it's sad?"

Sirius stared, befuddled at Metis. "Do I think the moon is sad?" Sirius asked blankly. "Well, I suppose it _could_ be sad, but it could also be mad. Did you ever think that maybe the moon would get mad because the sun outshines him?"

Metis seemed to come to some sort of realization in that second, because then he said, "Yes! Yes, that must be it! You are a genius, Sirius Black! A true genius!"

James looked at the two weirdoes that were his friends in an amused sort of way. "Can we get back on track, please, you guys? Can you take us to Hogwarts, Metis?"

Metis finally turned his head away from the sky to look at James. "Why on Earth would you want to go there?"

"Well, we live there. Until summer break, anyway. We somehow got stuck in that cave and then we found our way to you and the other centaurs." James explained.

"By Neptune – how did you get to the cave? It's quite a difference in distance, y'know!"

"Yes, we know that it's quite a different distance, and no, we don't know how we got to the cave." Sirius said.

"Oh, well, I guess I can take you back to Hogwarts." Metis looked hurt, though. "Are – will you visit?"

"Of course we will!"

Metis looked a lot happier at the thought and they began walking again. "Alright! Write and tell me what happens, kay?"

"Kay!" The boys chorused. They would be true to their word.

Metis led the boys through the darkness, and the trees began to thin out a bit more. The moon wasn't casting much light, but Metis seemed to know where he was going. "We're almost there."

Not long after that the boys saw Hogwarts in the distance. They were finally going back. Metis stopped as they reached the end of the forest. "Alright, we're here. You promise you'll write, then?"

Sirius, to excited to contain himself, began to breath more heavily than usual. Nonetheless, he managed to get out, "…course… we… will…"

James grinned. "What are friends for, Metis?"

"Alright, should I leave you here, then?"

Sirius tried to answer, but his words didn't make it to his throat in time. James answered, "Yeah, we'll be able to make it from here. Thanks… Say, whom do we address the letters to? Just, 'Metis the Centaur'?"

"Yeah, that'll do! See ya, mates!"

They waved until Metis disappeared into the forest.

The two boys walked slowly toward the castle. They would have walked a lot faster (and it bothered Sirius a lot), but James was still practically blind without his glasses, and he had to use Sirius as support to walk.

As the boys stumbled along, they noticed that the air seemed thinner. They had to breath faster to get a good amount of oxygen. There was what sounded like a twang and James fell for what must have been the billionth time.

Sirius managed to keep his balance, despite James' attempts to bring him down too. Sirius reached down to help his friend up, but James didn't reach up. He lay motionless on the ground, growing paler by the second.

Sirius wasn't sure, but it did look like James had stopped breathing. Terrified, Sirius shouted to his friend as he began to run toward the castle, "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

He ran lickety-split into the Entrance Hall and down a hallway. He nearly ran into Professor McGonagall on the way. He was totally out of breath and he just stood trying to breathe for a few seconds. McGonagall stared at him, unbelieving.

"Mr. Black, is that you?"

"Yeah – it's…" He struggled to catch his breath. "It's me – ma'am. James – on the grounds… I think he's hurt."

Well, it isn't the best place to end it, but I'm no good at cliffhangers… Plus, I don't want to feel extremely guilty about getting this out really late, so here it is!

**InsanePirate: I am so sorry… I put up the beginning of this chapter up for the last chapter by accident! It's no wonder you're confused. When I first read your review, I thought maybe I didn't explain enough. Lucky I decided to check online, eh:)**

**Jamie88: Yay! I'm glad you like it!**

**KicKstand: I'm glad I'm still a good describer after by – erm – break… Yeah, that's it, my break:D Lovely review:) **


	8. The Laiglen

A/N: Since my computer keeps shutting down because of the many storms of late, I've decided to write the chapter down in a journal before I type it up! Hopefully this technique will bring earlier chapter!

Sirius was practically dragging a reluctant Professor McGonagall through the entrance doors and out towards the Forbidden Forest. He wanted to run to his friend, to run as fast as his legs could carry him. But he held on to McGonagall's sleeve while she trotted behind.

"We have to hurry, Professor," Sirius insisted. "James could be dying!"

"How do you expect me to go any faster, Mr. Black? I can hardly see anything at all." Despite her words, she lengthened her strides.

She was nearly level with Sirius, so he quickened his pace, hoping she would follow suit. The forest and the place where James lay were looming just ahead.

By the time they finally reached James, Sirius was worried that it might be too late. James was laying quite still, except for his shallow breathing.

"Oh dear…" McGonagall pulled out her wand and magicked a stretcher out of no where. James was put on the stretcher and they began to walk quickly back to the castle.

McGonagall led the way through the Entrance Hall, all the way to the Hospital Wing. She rushed James inside, with Sirius at her heel.

Madam Pomfrey was going to lecture about knocking first, until she spotted James, on the stretcher.

"You're back! …But what happened?" She asked, taking James off the stretcher and onto an unoccupied bed. "How did he get like this? I don't _need _to know, but it would probably be easier for his recovery if I did."

McGonagall looked at Sirius and said with surprising tenderness to the shaking boy, "Do you have any idea who – or what – attacked him?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, Professor."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "Come along. I do believe it would be best to let young Potter rest in peace."

Sirius nodded, worrying about his friend, He followed McGonagall out the Hospital Wing doors and down the corridor. "Erm – Professor? Where are we going?"

"Naturally, we must inform the headmaster of what is happening."

"Do I have to go, Professor?"

"Yes, Black, I'm afraid you do."

"Why?"

"You'll have to save your questions for later. We're here." They had come to the stone gargoyle. McGonagall said to the statue, "Acid pops." The gargoyle leapt aside.

McGonagall led Sirius up the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. She knocked.

"Enter." The voice that came from behind Dumbledore's door sounded powerful, commanding and even majestic to Sirius.

McGonagall opened the door and went in. Sirius followed her.

"Sit, sit… I see you've returned." Dumbledore nodded at the two chairs in front of his desk. He was sitting on the other side.

McGonagall and Sirius sat. He continued, "And where might Mr. Potter be, then?"

Sirius looked up at McGonagall, but she merely raised an eyebrow. So he replied, "He's in the Hospital Wing, sir."

"Is he, now? Hm, may I ask what happened?"

"I'm not really sure, sir."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, evidently thinking hard. "Minerva, would you so kindly tell the house elves to prepare a dinner for Mr. Black before checking up on Mr. Potter?"

McGonagall stood up to leave. "Of course, Headmaster," she said before shutting the door behind her as she left.

"Mr. Black, I must inform you that any information you can give me is crucial."

Sirius did not answer, but instead gazed behind Dumbledore, at the past headmasters. They were all wide awake and curious. He caught Phineas Nigellus' eyes before looking down at his feet.

"I do insist that you take as long as you like, but please do tell me your story."

Sirius took a deep breath and began to tell him everything, beginning with the plan to get out of the Hospital Wing and ending with how he had run to get someone to help James.

When Sirius finished speaking, Dumbledore asked tenderly, "Did anything _specific _happen just before Mr. Potter fell?"

Sirius thought a moment. "Yes – but we were both tired. We had been walking all day. I doubt it was anything important. I probably just imagined it."

"Please tell me. As I previously stated, any information you can give me is crucial."

"Well," Sirius began. "It was getting sort of… sort of hard to breathe, you know? I had to breath harder than I usually do."

"Is that all?"

"No, I guess not. There was a noise – like a rubber band snapping, sort of… but I don't see how any of that could be important."

Dumbledore looked as though he was thinking. He had a sort of dreamy expression plastered on his face. "It is farm more important than you appear to suspect, Mr. Black"

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Enter." Dumbledore's voice went from being dream-like to sounding quite stern.

McGonagall entered, with no other than Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew just behind. "These two boys _insisted _upon seeing you, Headmaster." There was what Sirius thought to be a flicker of a smile on her face, but it was gone too quickly to be sure.

Remus said quietly, "We came as soon as we found out where you were, mate."

"It took a lot of hard work to figure everything out!" Peter squeaked.

Sirius grinned. He knew that he had two great friends right next to him. Two great friends that would risk their lives for him if they had to. (A/N: Well, he's half right, anyway.)

Remus walked timidly up to Sirius and hugged him. Though rather shocked at first, Sirius soon returned the hug. It was nice, really, to know that he was loved.

Remus nodded and said, "We'd better get back to the dorm. Can you come now? Or will you be there later?"

Sirius looked up at the headmaster. He answered Sirius' unanswered question, "We still have a bit of information to discuss, but after you eat you can go back to your dorm, Mr. Black."

Remus nodded and said, "See you later then, Sirius!"

McGonagall followed the two boys out the door with a swift nod to Professor Dumbledore.

There was an unnatural silence for a long while, before Sirius took a deep breath and said recklessly, "I want to know what's been happening. I want to know what that creature is, and how James and I got in that cave."

Dumbledore looked carefully at Sirius over his half-moon spectacles and said, "I'll tell you come time."

"I want to know now." Sirius said, regretting his words even as they came out. He looked ashamedly down at his feet. A thick silence followed his words.

Sirius glanced up at Dumbledore, surprised to see that, despite his worries, his eyes were twinkling merrily. "Do you really want to know that bad, Mr. Black?"

He nodded uncomfortably. "If it's ok, sir," he mumbled.

The professor chuckled. "Yes, Black, I think you should learn a bit. Not everything, yet, mind, but some things."

Dumbledore thought a moment before saying, "You and Mr. Potter are in grave danger, Sirius." He stared hard at Sirius. "That creature – it is called a Laiglen. It was thought that they were all gone; their fur was priceless and their claws were very useful in potions."

"Is it after anyone else, Professor? Other than me and James, that is."

"No, the Laiglen hasn't tried to attack anyone else."

"Why not? What does it have against me and James?" Sirius furrowed his brow.

Dumbledore pondered his thoughts. "…I think it might be what is _wants_ from you. I doubt it doesn't like you, anyhow."

"You're saying it's attacking us because it _likes _us?"

"I'm saying, that's what I think. There is a difference, Mr. Black, between what I think and what is the truth." He smiled.

Sirius thought a moment. Something didn't fit in his mind. "Sir, I thought you were always right."

Dumbledore laughed, and Sirius flushed. "My dear child, no one could possibly always be right. No one is perfect. I'm no exception."

Sirius still looked disbelieving, but he changed the subject. "Sir, this Laiglen – why would it come after us? I mean, I know it _likes _us," here he wrinkled his brow, "but why? What would it like us for? We're just kids."

Dumbledore laughed. That's right, he laughed. Sirius sat stunned as Dumbledore wiped his teary eyes and replied, "_Just kids_? My dear, dear boy… Age could not possibly matter. Why, I'll bet that some children will be much more powerful than many wizards much older than them."

Sirius didn't answer, but Dumbledore stood up. "I think that it is time to go eat your supper, don't you?"

Sirius got up, but said, "I still have one more question, sir."

"And what would that be, Mr. Black?"

"How did we get to the cave in the forest?"

Dumbledore watched him through expert eyes and replied slowly, "The Laiglen has powerful magic, but the question is a mystery," he saw Sirius' expression and clarified, "even to me."

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore led Sirius to the Great Hall to eat.

Well, it took a lot longer than I expected it to, honestly, but it isn't the latest I've ever had, right? Right.

**Now, before I reply to reviews, I'd like everyone to take notice to my friend's first-ever fanfic, "Cho So In Love." It's a _wonderful_ story about Harry and Cho! Shall we see how it works out? The author, a dear friend of mine, is called Hotfloridagirl. Please be nice about her first fic, please, please, please! Now for the reviews…**

**FontGirl: I'm glad it's interesting. I'm not really sure if I'd like it, but I probably would if I didn't know what was going to happen! ;) And, you're fic is _awesome_!**

**Jamie88: Naw, I don't mind repetitiveness! I'm perfectly happy to hear that I've written lots of great chapters:p**

**KicKstand: Haha, I'm evil! Sorry I couldn't have updated sooner! I hope you like this information-filled chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who read my story!**


	9. Author Notes!

**I know that everyone is probably mad at me and everything, but I've got a horrible confession to make to everyone to liked "The Marauders Four." When I started that, I didn't realize how much effort that I have to put into writing it. So, unknowingly, I just started it without really thinking it through. I believe that it is for that reason that I cannot continue my story. I may, however, rewrite it sometime. I don't know yet. I will keep my story up, and I will continue to keep it up until I write my new one (which I _will_ write eventually, I promise!). I don't want to dissappoint anyone, but I didn't think it through and now I have to pay the price.**

**My mind is one-track. Right now, I'm not really 'into' the Marauders, but I promise you all that my Marauder Phase will come back -- it always does. Right now, I'm writing Cats (the Musical) fanfiction, which will be posted within the next week. So, if you like Cats, you're in luck. If you don't, I hate to do this to you, but I can't write what doesn't interest me or else it's work.**

**Once again, I will get back into my Marauders Phase soon enough. Thanks to everyone who reviewed -- I love ya and I won't ever forget ya! LOL -- I will try to get back into Marauder-Ness.**

** Also, so everyone knows, my new Pen Name is going to be DazzleMe. Somehow, Storm Front just doesn't seem right anymore. Sorry again for the inconvenience.  
**

**Cheers, everyone! **


End file.
